Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curved display device, and more particularly, to a curved display device including a bending area.
Discussion of the Related Art
Since flexible display devices are bent and wound like paper, the flexible display devices are good in portability and maintenance, and thus are being continuously researched as next-generation display devices.
Due to some limitations, a fully wound display device is not practically used so far, but curved display devices having a certain curvature are already, practically used.
The curved display device described in this specification is not limited to the entirely-curved display device. That is, the curved display device described in this specification may include the partially-curved display device including a bending region.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a related art curved display device.
As seen in FIG. 1, the related art curved display device 1 has a structure in which a central portion is not bent, and only portions near both ends are bent. Therefore, the related art curved display device 1 includes a bending area which is formed near each of the both ends.
The related art curved display device 1 has a problem in which the bending area is damaged in a process of bending portions near the both ends. For this reason, there is a limitation in reducing a curvature radius of the bending area.